


Mailbox

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is given a dare by Dean.  What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox

“Five big licks, Sammy.  None of these kitten licks.”  
  
“What?  No way, Dean!”  
  
“Okay, fine.  One lick, but you hold your tongue on it for at least thirty seconds.”  
  
Sam crossed his arms and glared at his older brother.  At Dean's filthy grin, his glare morphed into Bitchface number 329.  
  
“Dean, I'm not holding my tongue on it for thirty seconds.  That's just... gross!”  
  
“I see only two other options here, then, Sam. You either lick it, or you wear the skirt.”  
  
_“Fine!”_ Sam growled as he threw his arms up into the air.  “I will lick the damn mailbox!  God.  I'm never accepting another dare from you ever again.  Jerk!”  
  
“Stop being such a little bitch and get in the car,” Dean said as he ushered his brother away from his school towards the Impala.  
  
Sam tossed his backpack into the backseat then plopped down in the front with a huff.  He hoped his brother would drive back home so that he could lick - _ugh!_ \- their own mailbox, but when Dean turned the opposite direction he knew he wouldn't be that lucky. Five minutes later he felt his stomach sink with dread as they turned down a familiar side street.  
  
He quickly looked at Dean and felt his face flush.  “Dean...” he whined as he glanced back towards the house they had parked in front of.  
  
“Relax, Sammy.  Look, there are no cars in the drive.  Gabe is probably helping Cas out at their coffee shop like he usually does after school.  Just go!  Five licks and you are done!”  
  
Sam felt his blush deepen at the mention of Gabriel, and he turned back to his brother.  The puppy eyes were out in full force, but Dean just sighed.  
  
“You can back out if you want, Sammy.  But we _will_ be stopping on the way home to go clothes shopping,” he said with a smirk.  
  
With that, Sam opened the door and quickly jumped out.  He glanced up and down the street, making sure nobody was out wandering around.  All he needed was some nice old lady walking her dog and seeing some teenager licking a random mailbox.  
  
“I hate you,” Sam grumbled under his breath, but judging by Dean's chuckle, he heard every word.  
  
He took one last look around the neighborhood, then slowly walked over to the mailbox.  Scrunching up his nose, he took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and leaned down.  Two licks in, he heard his brother snickering.  He kept his eyes closed and flipped Dean off.  Bastard was getting too much enjoyment out of this.  
  
He was just about to do his final lick when a noise in front of him startled him.  Thinking his brother had decided to get out of the car, he opened his eyes to glare.  He froze with his tongue on the mailbox when, instead of Dean, he saw Gabriel staring at him instead with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised.  
  
Time seemed to screech to a halt as Gabriel just stood there, staring at Sam staring back at him.  With his tongue.  Pressed to a mailbox.  _Fuck!_  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat, and that seemed to be enough to get Sam out of his shock.  He quickly stood up and backed away from the mailbox.  
  
“Um... it's not what it looks like,” Sam squeaked out.  Gabriel just grinned and took a step towards Sam, who jumped and quickly darted back around the car and dove inside, thankful he had decided to leave the car door open.  
  
_“Go!”_ he hissed at Dean, slamming the door shut and slouching down in his seat.  
  
“See ya around, Gabe!” Dean hollered out with a grin, then waved at Gabriel as he pulled away.  
  
“I hate you,” Sam growled, crossing his arms and refusing to look at his brother.  
  
Dean's laughter filled the car.  
  
–  
  
The following day Sam trudged his way through the hallways at school.  He kept glancing around, hoping he could spot Gabriel in time to hide before he was seen.  He was just about to enter the cafeteria when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  
  
“So, Sam-a-lam.  Care to tell me why you were making out with my mailbox?”  
  
“Fuck,” Sam whispered out, then slowly turned to face Gabriel, who looked too amused at Sam's embarrassment.  
  
“It-it wasn't what it looked like, I promise...”  
  
“Really?  To me it looked like you were licking my mailbox.”  
  
“I, uh, well, I suppose you are right.  But, I wasn't doing it because I like licking mailboxes!”  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow, and Sam looked down at his feet.    
  
“Dean dared me to either lick a mailbox, or wear a skirt for a whole day during school.  The mailbox won,” he mumbled quietly  
  
Sam glanced back up at Gabriel's chuckle.  “I dunno, Sam.  I think you'd look pretty good in a skirt.”  
  
Sam knew his face had to be beet red by now, and he started to turn away.  Gabriel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
“Would you like to get him back?” Gabriel asked, then laughed at Sam's quick nod.  
  
“How about you come to my place Friday night for dinner.  We can order a pizza, then figure out a plan to get Dean back.”  
  
“I, uh... dinner?  Really?” Sam asked quietly as he turned back to see Gabriel smile and nod.    
  
“You will really help me find a way to get Dean back?”  
  
“Yep.  They don't call me The Trickster for no reason, Sam-o.  Besides, I happen to know he likes my brother.  This will be a piece of cake.”  
  
Sam's face broke out in a slow grin.  “Yeah, okay.  Friday night it is.”  
  
“Good!  Looks like we have ourselves a date!” Gabriel winked at Sam as he walked by him into the cafeteria.    
  
Sam totally did not squeak.


End file.
